1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program control method for an information processing apparatus, as well as to the information processing apparatus and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mechanism for parallel processing of a plurality of threads, a mechanism is known which forcibly terminates each thread if a processing load for that thread becomes too large. See for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-125800.
In the mechanism for forcibly terminates each thread, for example, if a method causing the forcible termination obtains a lock to a shared resource and if a method subsequent to that method releases the lock, since a thread is terminated before the subsequent method is executed, it is problematic that the lock is not released and that consistency of the processing cannot be ensured.